1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a method of modifying a phosphor and a phosphor composition and a manufacturing method of the same and a phosphor solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dispersed system of the phosphor of the general fluorescent lamp has to consider the factors such as: (1) the crystal size and shape of the phosphor could not be broken, (2) great adherence with the quartz tube, (3) the stability of the slurry being suited for coating, (4) high light conversion efficiency.
In the past, the nano-aluminum oxide of the phosphor dispersed system will not absorb the wavelength 254 nm light ray which is generated by the mercury of the low pressure mercury lamp to occur great conversion efficiency. But when the nano-aluminum oxide is applied to other lamp which is excited by shorter wavelength light, such as the fluorescent lamp excited by the vacuum ultraviolet, make the light conversion efficiency decrease. Because the nano-aluminum oxide may absorb the shorter wavelength light ray such as the predominant wavelength 74 nm light ray generated by the neon gas or the predominant wavelength 172 nm light ray generated by the xenon gas, the phosphor can only be excited by the residual vacuum ultraviolet to cause the light conversion efficiency decreasing.
Besides, using the silica particle as binding agent can improve the problem that the binding agent may absorb short wavelength light ray, but the coating stability of the phosphor dispersed system using silica as binding agent is not good enough, it is hard to form uniform coating layer. Therefore, it is a subject of the industrial endeavors to research the phosphor composition of high light conversion efficiency and uniform coating characteristic.